lillys_characters_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Never Enter The Mansion
Never Enter The Mansion That is where they wait... Synopsis= Based on HetaOni, Eos venture into a mansion with a mysterious myth about it. They find themselves trapped, and have to get over their divisions. Kimi November finds herself in possession of a very interesting artefact, but it proves to be priceless. With one question lingering. How many more times will I be allowed to make mistakes? (I've removed the clocks-give-false memories dilemma for simplicity, but I'll make up for it in the story. I'm trying to make it fit Eos which means a lot of changes.) |-| 1= ALL "So this is the place," Oz said, looking at the mansion. "The haunted mansion Cloud mentioned. It doesn't look very interesting, so can we go home now?" "Ah, come on, Oz!" Kimi moaned. "We had so much trouble finding it, can't we go inside for a little while? Pleaseeeeeee?" She pleaded, tugging on Carmen's sleeve. "Yeah, Oz, are you scared?" Thomas teased, earning himself a glare from Oz. "If even Kimi wants to go in, it can't be that scary, can it?" "No, I'm not scared," Oz snapped coldly, turning to Demi, the only person out of the lot he even liked, and they fell out often enough. "What do you think, Metria?" "I don't think we should waste our time," Demi replied. "But, heaven knows Kimi won't stop moaning unless we do. We can go in, look around and come back." "I'm leaving after that even if you guys don't," Oz announced. "It's an old mansion people have written scary stories about. This is almost as bad as Ivy's "I'm breaking up with you" dilemma." "Hey!" Ivy piped up, going bright red. "Don't bring that up now! We're talking about a scary mansion here! Not about love! Love is a really weird subject to be talking about when we're probably about to meet our doom." "Oh, c'mon, Ivy," Niall grinned. "We're not going to meet our doom. We'll be fine, it's just an old, creepy mansion. Nothing else. Cloud is just trying to trick-or-treat us at his grandma's or something." "My grandma doesn't live here! She lives in Ireland, Niall! But I wish I'd done that now. I really do. Remind me for next year." He writes it on his arm in pen. "It's probably just any old mansion, like Niall says. I'm just curious." "Curiosity killed the cat!" Kea said suddenly from beside Niall, looking at the mansion. "Oh, no - there's something in there alright. You guys are just sceptics." "You already won our scaring contest, Kea," Oz drawled boredly.."You can stop now. I don't know about the rest of them, but I'm bored of your scaremongering." "I like it," Niall says defensively. "Well, of course you would. You don't count, because you'll agree with everything she says. You're as much a scaredycat as Kimi, Mason, so I doubt you do." "Can we just go in and get out quickly?" Carmen said quietly, stood by Thomas. "She's right," Niall replied, relieved that conversation was over. "Let's go in and get out, before any of us chicken out. Thomas, can I have a hand with the door?" "Yeah, sure," Thomas says, heaving the door open. "I'll go first, so I -" "No, I'll go first," Oz interrupts, "so I can be the first to leave." He pushes past Thomas, and walks in. "It's surprisingly clean for a deserted mansion." "Yeah," Thomas looked resentful, he'd obviously wanted to go in first. Get the glory. "Yeah, are you sure your grandma doesn't live here, Cloud?" "Yes! We've been over this!" Cloud snaps, dragging Niall into the mansion. "C'mon Niall!" "It's nice," Kimi comments, pulling Patricia, who hadn't said anything and was trying to stay unnoticed, in with her, followed by Kea, Carmen, Ivy and finally Demi. "Charity would like this house. Is there a cleaner here or something? It's like, obsessive compulsive clean." Thomas looks around. The door slams shut loudly, and it causes everyone in the party to jump. "Hey, Metria," Oz asks, "did you just shut the door?" "No..." "It was the wind," Niall says confidently, striding over to the door whilst trying to hide how scared he really was, trying the handle. The door wouldn't budge. "Help?" "It's locked," Cloud says, once everyone had been pushing, to no avail. "No shit, Sherlock," Oz sneered. "I told you! I told you there was something here!" Kea said triumphantly. "Kea, dear, I love you, but please shut up." Niall says briskly. "There's no need to gloat - you're as stuck as we are, so nobody wins." "The ghost does," Cloud says. "We're stuck, after all." "There's no ghost." Patricia says quietly. "This isn't Hogwarts, this is a Muggle place." "It could be the same age," Carmen pointed out. "In this condition? Nah." There was a squeal - high pitched and earsplitting. None of them wanted to go - so Demi resolved things. "I'll go," She says. "You guys won't, so..." She stalked off in the direction of the squeal. "Metria, wait!" Oz yelled. "I'm coming too!" "And he says he doesn't love her," Kea says quietly, and they all giggle.